


trip and fall

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, and it verges on the very edge of this rating because of Implications, but anyway, but it did, idk how this turned into an elementary school teacher prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: recess is over.—shallura. elementary school teacher au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for **vanro-marand** 's prompt on tumblr: _Shallura: the school teacher and the sheep herder AU I have no idea where this came from my brain is weird lol._
> 
> i took great liberty in how i chose to interpret the phrase 'sheep herder'

Ms. Altea sighs exasperatedly when she looks behind herself at the analog clock, seeing the minute clock tick to the hour.

Recess is over, and unfortunately for the elementary school teacher, this also means it is time to herd in all the children.

Her record isn’t good — she takes an average of 15 minutes of gather all the young ones back into the classroom and then another 20 minutes to get them settled proper, and honestly the only way she’s been able to keep the children on track for their times tables is by skipping out on their ‘free reading’ sessions so that she at least has enough time to pass out worksheets for homework (she’s learned that prevents the occasional parent phone call).

So Ms. Altea takes a deep breath and adjusts her heels before she steps out to the playground, ready to run after the boundless schoolchildren, but she is remarkably surprised to see all the children gathered just outside double doors.

She blinks twice, staring down at the children confusedly before she raises her head up to the gentle grin of the one and only:

“Oh, Mr. Shirogane!” she laughs nervously.

“Takashi,” the fifth-grade teacher insists, offering his first name to her. “And well, after seeing you chase after the little ones, I thought I might help you out a bit. I would hate to see you trip and fall,” he remarks, gesturing down at her heels.

She inadvertently looks down at her shoes. “Well...” she breathes out, searching her mind for an appropriate and quick answer. “You seem to have quite the talent for getting class back in session — I don’t know if I’d be able to pay you back the favor.”

He smiles, laughing once. “Just promise me a little extra credit on the next test, will you?” he teases.

Her eyes widen briefly — no, no, these are _not_ thoughts she should be thinking in an elementary school, she reprimands herself. She swallows and composes herself. 

“Well, I really do appreciate it… _Takashi_ ,” she thanks him, trying not to stare too long at his very pleasant-looking face.

“Of course,” he replies. “And please let me know if you need me at all in the future.” He leans forward a little, voice soft. “You know where my classroom is.”

“Th-That I do,” she stutters, laughing and covering her mouth in an attempt to cover up the warmth of her cheeks.

He doesn’t help her flushed face by continuing to watch her with his dark eyes, the most brilliant smile cracked over his lips. His smile grows a little wider and his head tilts slightly as he sees her laugh again.

“ _Ms. Altea!_ ” one of her students shouts up at her. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Yeah, me too!” another one chimes in.

“Ah, yes! Of course,” she immediately responds, shaking herself out of what seemed like a _very intimate_ moment between the other teacher and herself. 

She steps forward to take back responsibility of her students, but then her foot hiccups and her heel gives and suddenly she’s falling and —

She doesn’t have to look up to know that he’s caught her. She doesn’t want to look up because if she’s afraid her heart might just beat out of her chest, but she does anyway, and he has never looked any more handsome, just inches away.

“Th-thank you,” she tells him slowly, realizing her hands are on his chest and realizing that he’s wearing the slightest bit of cologne.

“Like I said,” he replies, with the shadow of a smirk. “I would hate to see you trip and fall.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm about to start a new series. i'm like... itching to write a slow burn shallura right now.


End file.
